Afterwards
by rkloveobsession
Summary: First story i've done. A short story of what i think happened a few days after where breaking dawn ends! R&R


There is still an electric feel circulating the Cullen house. It is only 3 days after the Volturi, the bullies that they are left Forks with their egos wounded, because they tried to kill my whole family, they thought that my beautiful daughter was a threat to everyone. Edward was still bragging about the fact that he thought that I had saved everyone but truly, if Huilen and Nuhuel hadn't come, I don't think there would have been much that I could have done. I was trying to avoid the huge white house because I couldn't take everyone looking at me like I was the saviour. My little cottage, surrounded by a protective forest was good enough for me and my little family.

"Bella? Here you are. I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Now that I knew there was no danger from the Volturi, I had nobody like Victoria or James or Laurent after me, I was sat in our meadow trying to get my head around the situation that I was finally free of all of my worries, and I could finally enjoy being married to Edward, and I can finally spend quality my with daughter. I can finally form a bond without wondering how much time we will have left together, that is something else I will never be able to repay Nuhuel for.

"Bella?" Edward said again pulling me from my reverie.

"I love you." Was all I said to acknowledge him. He smiled his breath taking crooked smile, and if my heart were still beating, it would now have been going a mile a minute.

"What are you doing in our meadow? I thought you would have been at the cottage."

"I wanted to just get away for a while; I feel like I haven't stopped to breathe in so long, I just needed some space, that's all."

"I know exactly what you mean." He said with a sigh.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an immeasurable moment. The happiness in Edward's eyes had not left since the Volturi left the clearing 3 days ago. It made me happy to see Edward so happy, I had seen so many months where his eyes were full of pain. Right then he was kissing me in the almost illegal way that he usually did when nobody was around, and this kiss felt familiar, it was exuberant, like we were on our honeymoon again, which brought back wonderful memories. I threw myself into the kiss with a little more energy than was needed, but that just sparked feelings in us both that we had to get out there and then, and suddenly we were back to our old honeymoon selves, trying to be careful not to rip each other's clothes in our hast, because Emmett would love to tease me for the next decade if we had to go back to the house with our clothes in shreds.

I was laid, content, against Edward's chest, we were still in our meadow and we hadn't talked much, we just wanted to be with each other, just us for a while.

The love that I still felt for Edward felt like it would never waver from this intense passion that I felt for him all of the time, and I was glad that it felt like this, I saw my own feelings mirrored in his eyes every time I looked at him. I peeked up to stare at the beauty of his face and realised that he was shifting himself underneath me so that he could do the same. It was nice to be able to do this, ever since we first met and I first found out that he was a vampire, there had always been something trying to prevent moments like this. From sadistic, deranged vampires, to vampire royalty, to unexpected pregnancies, it has been like the odds have been stacked against us since day one. But now we have overcome all of those problems, we can finally be together.

We missed out on a big part of time where we could enjoy our first year of being married because Renesmee was born, and the Volturi deciding to step in, so our lives have been filled with this unwanted tense atmosphere, but now all that has gone, we are doing all of the things that we would have done.

The sun started to set and we decided that it was time to get back to civilisation, and to get back for Renesmee because I hadn't seen her since this morning, and we both didn't like being away from her for that long. We ran back to the house and when we entered the door as soon as our daughter saw us, she leaped down from Rosalie's arms and skipped across the room and straight into my arms. Edward and I both greeted our daughter with kisses, and she showed me what she had been up to with Alice and Rosalie through the day. Of course she didn't need to show Edward because he could just read her thoughts to see. Jacob had been there through the day but had gone home to have a family dinner with his father, Billy and his sister, Rebecca. I decided that since everything was calm in the big Cullen house, I wanted to leave and spend some time just me, Edward and Renesmee, since we hadn't done much of that recently. So we said our goodnights early and spent the rest of the evening being together as a family in our cottage.


End file.
